Simple Love
by Best Works
Summary: Joe always said that beginnings were scary.Endings were sad, but what counted the most was what was in the middle. Just to look back to those memories and they would get you through the hard times. Joella Fluff well sorta. Kinda sad though.


**Hello :) So here is the one shot that I was talking about. I finished it about five minutes ago. I love it and think it turned out really good. Hopefully you guys will like it. If you have any ideas throw them my way. I'll write them and dedicate it to you. Anyway What Did I Do to Your Heart chapter twelve will probably be out tomorrow sometime. **

I do not own JONAS or The Jonas Brothers

Simple Love

My story is like most.

Girl meets boy.

Boy and girl fall in love.

Then they live happily ever after.

My story is like that, but I didn't get my fairy tale ending to say the least.

He was my best friend.

I had known him since I was three years old.

It took us til we were seventeen to figure out that we were in love with each other.

I remember the day he asked me out.

_I looked at Joe as he sat on the couch fidgeting. _

"_Joe knock it off. Is something up?" _

_I ask looking at him seriously. He nods his head yes then no then yes again. _

"_That was not a vague answer at all." _

_I say sarcastically looking at him. He shrugs. _

"_Stella, if I tell you something can you promise not to freak out on me?" _

_I look at him and nod. _

"_You know you can tell me anything. We've known each other since we were three years old Joe." _

_He looks up at me and takes both of my hands in his. _

"_Stella, I've had a massive crush on you since third grade. That's why I put the pudding in your Penelope peach pit purse. I love you Stella. I really love you." _

_I smile at him and lean over and peck him on the lips. _

"_I love you too Joe." _

_He smiled like an idiot the rest of the night while I helped him with his math skills. Which needed a lot of work. _

We continued to date up and into college. When we were seniors in college he popped the question.

_I was going through the laundry in our apartment when I spotted the pants that I despised the most. I grabbed them and ran into the kitchen. _

"_Joe, I told you these pants had to go when I moved in." _

_I yelled at him and he just smiled at me. _

"_You can throw them out just check the pockets first." _

_I fished around one of the pockets and pulled out a black velvet box. I looked up at him in shock. _

"_Open it." _

_I opened it and there was a marque sapphire and diamond platinum ring. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. _

"_Stella will you marry me?" _

_I jumped into his arms and nodded my head as tears over took my vision. _

We walked down the isle a year later. It was beautiful. Classic. Timeless. Joe looked handsome as always. Everything was finally perfect. The way it was supposed to be.

We were the happy newlyweds. Everyone always smiled at us and said look at the happy couple.

I always thought we would grow old together. That we would get each other through everything. Even when we were laying on our death beds.

God had different plans.

It happened on July 5th 2015. The worst day imaginable. I got the call. Joe had been in a car accident.

He was in severe condition.

They didn't think he would make it through the night.

That's when my world came crashing down.

They took him off life support at 1:35 am on July 6th.

I held onto his hand as his heartbeat declined to nothing.

His hands were ice cold. I had never felt his hands this cold.

His hands were always warm and soft.

His funeral was a week later.

They asked if I wanted an closed casket.

I told them I wanted it open.

I sat a chair beside him and just watched him as people walked up to me and gave their condolences.

I just faked a smile and nodded at their words.

Joe always said that beginnings were scary.

Endings were sad, but what counted the most was what was in the middle.

Just to look back to those memories and they would get you through the hard times.

I thought back on the love that we shared for one another and we had a simple love and we both would give and take, but the most important part was the middle cause we were together.

Forever.

**So did you like it? Please review and don't just say that you liked it. Give critsim. Please. :)**


End file.
